Suicide' is the way to go!
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Sasuke brings home a ravisly cute drunk, who so happens to be Naruto. What happens when Naruto starts having feelings for the Teme! And Sasuke may be Mr. Anisoscial, but the Dobe is doing something to him he never felt befor. What happens when a drastic insedent causes them both in a sticky situation? Read to find out! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

So I hope you guys like it..um..this is my second lemon ness and I'm gettin' things started on others...so I'd apreseate it if you guys could tell me if I should continue or no. Thx! Have fun reading this! XD~!

* * *

The room was loud with music... maybe too loud considering you couldn't hear yourself think… but then again I came here not to think. So what did it matter.

I came here because of him, not wanting to remember what had happened. So I chugged the rest of my Bloody Marry and ordered the strongest thing they had…which was a Suicide.

My eyes widened as I say a big it was. I was 'like three beer mugs in one and was the strangest of colors. It went from puck green to neon orange to midnight blue. I knew I couldn't finish it so I just sighed.

"That seems a little much for you. You sure you still" want that?" ask the bartender. His hair was as back as night and skin pale against his hair and clothes. He was handsome sure, and I bet he could get any girl' he wanted, maybe even turn a straight man gay if he wanted!

God I wanted that, I thought to myself, nearly drooling. I realized I was staring at him, a question hanging in the air. I shook my head and 'looked at the drink, "Um ya I' '' take it. No problem."

I knew I couldn't finish it but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna try.

^x^x^x^x^~~~^x^x^x^x^

That dobe, he can't finish that. But 4 hours 'latter and 10 trips to the bathroom, he did, he finished it. He was sitting on his stool' that he had been since he got here, head on the counter, arms in front of him and groaning 'like there was no tomorrow.

Fact was, it was tomorrow. 2:12 to be exact. And my shift ended at 2. I sighed as I walked over to the dobe, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on dobe, 'let's get you out of here." The only response was a low groan.

As I slung his arm over my shoulder I could smell the intense odor of alcohol' on his breath and just radiate off of him. I cringed from the smell' but I dragged him to my car anyways.

^x^x^x^x^~~~^x^x^x^x^

By the time they got inside Naruto was fast asleep. Sasuke had to carry him bride style just to get him to his bed. He took off his jacket and shirt, throwing them in the corner to be washed latter. Just as Sasuke got his f'n tight jeans of and under the covers, he groaned and stated mumbling things like "n-not t-there" and "n-no s-stop".

Sasuke figured he was having a bad dream. He sighed and got undressed himself, cared into bed on the other side, and tried falling asleep after a long night at work. Hence tried. The only thing keeping him awake was the near wonton moans coming from the other boy next to him.

As a scolding hot hand reached around Sasuke's waist, his eyes few open and he turned to see a seeping, drunk, horny, moaning, dobe.

As Naruto was doing this, he was dreaming of seducing the bartender that had given him his huge drink, not really knowing that's what he was really trying to do.

Naruto nibbled at the boys' neck as his hands roamed the boys' chest, cradling his waist. He started to thumb the waistband on his boxers. Sasuke couldn't help but groan. GOD DAMN IT HE WAS GAY! Any good-looking man coming on him like that would groan.

Naruto began to nibble his way down the others chest, licking at any pace he could. His mouth found a nub and he ick and bit at it lightly, earning moans from beneath him. He did the same to the other before he made his way to the other nave. Biting around it as Sasuke ached for more.

As Naruto slowly slid down to where a now hard Sasuke was, he nuzzled it with his nose, making the raven haired boy moan and arching his back. Sasuke looked down at him with half lidded eyes, wanting nothing more than to have release. And he knew how to get it.

He pulled Naruto's hair slightly, bringing him up to eye eve. "Wake up dobe'" he whispered into the boys' ear before licking the shell of it.

Naruto heard a faraway voice telling him to wake up. He could tell he was panting, his eyes opening slowly. He thought he wasn't dreaming, even though he was somewhat awake. But if he was dreaming he wanted to keep dreaming. The look on Sasuke's face was dick hardening.

His cheeks had a sight red tint to them; his back orbed eyes half lidded and clouded with lust; his hands were still tangled in his hair; and he was breathing heavily, making his perfect pale chest rise and fall. Naruto groaned at the sight, feeling his length twitch with anticipation. Sasuke say the rare shy blue eyes open and roam his body. He knew the boy must be hard by now from the groan he let out. He slid a hand from his hair to his neck, pulling him closer. He stopped just as he felt lips on his. He looked into those blue eyes and whispered, "Kiss me."

Naruto couldn't refuse to the order, so he kissed was practically his first kiss! He didn't know what to do so he puckered up like he saw in the movies. About two seconds into it Sasuke pushed him back,

He figured since the guy was this handsome he would know how to kiss, but he didn't. He brought a hand to his cheek. Rubbed his thumb over the others soft pink flesh of Naruto's lips, smoothing them out. "Relax."

Naruto let out a heavy breath and nodded, he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore, but he didn't care. For some reason he wanted him. He thought he was bi leaning closer to straight. But every place the raven touched it would tingle and burn. He looked at the others lips and slowly moved back to them, softly kissing them as he was still unsure of what to do.

Sasuke could tell he was going to like this boy. He couldn't get enough of him. When his lips meet his he knew that he was beginner and that he needed to be taught. So he decided he would teach him.

After a few minutes of closed mouth kissing, Naruto decided he was going to be a little brave. He stuck his tongue out slightly and licked the others bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke was more than happy to grant that.

Sasuke could taste the alcohol, every nook and cranny carried the same taste. He didn't mind it though, it just added more to the blondes flavor. He loved it, he couldn't get enough of it, and he knew he would get hungry for more if he couldn't get to it. He soon unforgotten member twitched as he moaned into the heated kiss.

Naruto couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The taste of him was like nothing he had tasted before. God better then ramen! And that's saying some then 'cause ramens the best thing in the world! So he explored everywhere he could, mapping out the place mentally and storing it in a safe place. After doing so he coaxed the ravens tongue into playing a game for dominance.

Sasuke liked it. Truly he did. And his length proved that. As their tongues battled, he snuck a hand between them and grabbed for Naruto's' covered length, grinding his hand into it. He pulled back from the sloppy game and moaned, tilting his head back slightly. Sasuke smirked as he continued to move his hand, making the other pant and lean his head on his shoulder.

He snaked his other hand around and slipped it under the golden boys' waistband and start to grope his ass, making him moan even louder.

Naruto couldn't think. He only wanted it to continue. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten. He knew he wanted to cum. But with the raven. With a slight whimper he pulled the hands away. Of course he still liked it but he didn't want to cum just yet.

Sasuke looked at him slightly confused. He didn't know why he pulled away. He looked like he was about to cum. He pulled his hands away as the blond said, "I-I don't want to cum just yet." he just smirked and nodded at the statement.

Naruto leaned down and started to nibble at Sasukes neck, mumbling against it. "You know I don't know your name, what is it?" he felt a chuckle rise from the others chest throat. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." moving to look at the mans face he smiled. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the boys name. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked,trying to glare at the Uchiha but only made him look like he was pouting. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing Fish-ca-" he couldn't finish before erupting into laughter.

Naruto pouted even more before remembering that they were both still hard. Grinning wildly, he snuck a hand unnoticed between them and cupped the ravens hard on, and started to grind his hand into him.

Sasuke stop laughing evidently. The laughs replaced by moans. He'd forgotten he was hard, but apparently the dobe hadn't. Sasuke started panting as he began to grind into the hand. He closed his eyes, head tilted back, as the kin gave a single hard grind to his groin.

Naruto loved the way Sasukes face had that sleigh blush to it has he worked on the latters oh-so-very hard on. As he removed his hand, despite not really wanting to, he heard a slight whimper from the boy beneath him.

Sasuke didn't want it to stop. But the hand that started to tug at his briefs told him of another good thing. Rasing his hips to let the boy take them off, he hissed as the fringed cold air hit his (nearly) steaming hot arousal. Before he lost his mind he did the same to the Uzumaki, a hiss from his lips as well.

Naruto couldn't help the hiss as the air hit him and he was released from the to tight boxes that hid his arousal as well. Looking down at Sasuke, he noticed that he was starting wide eyed at his...well what he presumed normal, sized dick. He thought it was normal at lest.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at it. The thing was huge! Sure he'd been f'd by big guys before. But this was bigger. To big to say the lest. Hed have to use his whole hand to fit that thing in him! He just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with worried eyes. The look of shock, fear, and lust were in Sasukes eyes. Sasuke chose then to look up at him. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" he asked, not sure if he was alright or not.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto dick and swallowed down his uncertainty and fear, at lest most of it. "Your fucking huge." Was all Sasuke said. If he said anymore he'd be sure the fear would cone back and he'd start thinking it was a bad idea to being the dobe home.

Naruto looked down at his throbbing member and shrugged inwardly. I guess he was a little. But he wasn't huge. But the cement was still nice. "I don't think I am..am I?" He smirked looking up at the raven.

Sasuke just shook his head before pulling him by his forearm to meet him in a tongue tied kiss. Grinding his hips up to meet the others, he plunged his tongue into the caverns of Naruto's mouth, both moaning into the others mouth.

* * *

So how was it! Yes no?! Plz review! Second yaoi lemon! Plz tell me if I should go on... Yes still 3 reviews... So have fun with my other stories!

Rioxs- what do you guys think! I came up with the lemony part!*smiles wildly*

Me- and who do you think let you tell me that!

Rioxs-Sourxcandy did.

Me- -_- shed never do that.

Rioxs*pouts like naruto* b-but..

Me- no buts just think up more yaoiness when pll want it!

Rioxs-*smiles*OK!

me- and I belive 'wow' I do know what a lemon is just not in this chapter...thanks.

Rioxs- YA! Wait what!?


	2. Chapter 2

'Suicide's the way to go. hope you like it! srry its late though..

* * *

_Naruto looked down at his throbbing member and shrugged inwardly. I guess he was a little. But he wasn't huge. But the cement was still nice. "I don't think I am..am I?" He smirked looking up at the raven._

_Sasuke just shook his head before pulling him by his forearm to meet him in a tongue tied kiss. Grinding his hips up to meet the others, he plunged his tongue into the caverns of Naruto's mouth, both moaning into the others mouth_.

Pov none

Naruto had fully stretched Sasuke. Now he was ready, at least he hoped. By the way the raven was moaning and thrusting his hips back onto them he would say he was. But then again he wasn't the one going to be fucked.

His arms were griping thin pale hips brusingly. Just as pale arms ware wrapped around his neck, making him and Sasukes' chests flat to one another as they lay along the bed.

Naruto was going the slowest he could, which didn't go over well with Sasuke. Sasuke wanted him inside him... now. But the stupid dobe was holding his hips tight enough that it hurt to move them the way he wanted.

When Naruto was half way he complied with the ravens wants and releases his iron grip on his stiff, probably bruised, hips. Once he let go Sasuke flipped them, and in doing so impaled him to the hilt, making him gasp and moan loud enough to echo through out the room.

Narutos' hands returned, but with a less deadly grip. His thumbs running soft circles around the already forming bruises. When Sasuke shivered, Naruto continued as he let him adjust to were he was not able to stretch.

Not more then two minutes passed before Sasuke ground his hips to see is it was safe. When the length inside brushed his prostate, a strong shiver and wanton moan was all he could manage for Naruto took over for him, once again.

Once flipped with Naruto on top again, he set at a mild pace, every two to three thrusts he hit his prostate. With only a while on that tempo, Naruto speed up with the returned thrusts of the other party. Soon he was hitting it dead on with every hard thrust, driving not only the Uchiha but him as well.

Pants, moans, groans, gasps, and the smaking of skin on skin was the only sounds heard. When Sasuke leaned up to latch onto Narutos' lips, he k ew he was close. With frantic thrusting, sloppy kisses, and muffled cries of each others names, they came. Naruto in Sasuke, and Sasuke on both there stomach and chests.

Naruto flopped to the side in time not to crush the raven, who was panting just as hard as he was. A hand lay across his chest while the owners head on his shoulder. Sasuke had his eyes closed but was visibly needing to want to shower.

Sasuke was indeed wanting one but he didn't want to move. Though he figured if he begged he could get the dobe(now his dobe)to carry him in. And if lucky enough with him. But Uchihas' did not beg, even if they were the last.

Naruto, kind enough in this situation, read his mind and sat up. "Lets go teme. We need a shower."

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a naked, smiling, NAKED dobe. A flash of lust didn't go unnoticed by said done, but was gone in an instant. A nod was all Sasuke offered, for his ass, back, and throat hurt.

A smirk and a raised eyebrow was his answer. "I'm not carrying you for free teme." A glare his way and a chuckle in response. "Beg for it, Uchiha. And yes, I will make the very last Uchiha beg to be brought to shower."

Sasuke glared harder but it went undefeated by the one who lived with those glares. Sasuke sighed and held a hand palm up to the dobe. A pleading look changed his ever cold features, and he knew it worked.

Naruto was ageist. An Uchiha, the Last of them, was begging to be brought to shower, and no less with him. It was truly a remarkable day. First the death drink, then a cock compliment from an Uchiha(Sasuke at that), then that same raven begging, ha! No pleading! Gods this was a wonder he wasn't dead yet! This was heaven.

Seeming to take to long, Sasuke put on a pouting (seemingly similar to Narutos') that just made him want to die. It was embarrassing sure, but damn he needed that shower with or without that man, and he was going to get it!

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the pout came on, and smiled at the resemblance to his. He grabed the hand, wrapped it around his neck, and lifted the teme(bridle style)into his arms. He wasn't very heavy, kind of obvious, but he was sticky from there cum, and saw why he wanted a shower so badly.

He let the grumbling man down on the bathroom counter, a small gasp at the cold countertop. As Naruto bent over to turn on the water spout, Sasuke couldn't help but stair at his ass. It was such a lovely round, globe, and tanned colour like the rest of him only slightly wondering how it got that way is sunlight...oh...(nude sunbathing;~|$]).

Naruto straightened back up and turned to see Sasuke blush as he was looking at his ass. Only imagining what he could be thinking. Oh, how he ass got that way. Lets just say when your on a single person night mission, you have a lot of time in the sun alone.

Once the water was steaming Naruto picked up Sasuke again and helped him Into the shower. The scalding water felt amazing on there skin, and moans were heard from each other.

Naruto only got to wash his hair before the headache started. He didn't think much of it till when he finished washing his body and Sasukes' did it become unbearable to the point he past out, Sasuke yelling at him for being an idiot fo doing so.

* * *

Hoped you guys limed it three chapters in one night yes! And now i shall enjoy my muffin~!


End file.
